Wiccaphobia
by Vanya Edhel
Summary: Harry's defeated Voldemort about 5 yearrs ago, his ego inflated beyond Lockhart's.the Muggle and wizarding worlds have united. I'm a witch going into 10th year at a mixed school...I can't do summaries, just read the thing!
1. 1

Hi everyone! This was supposed to be up earlier, but my beta never returned it to me…sooo, if you wanna get the chapter before anyone else (at the price of correcting the grammar and shit) just email me or better yet, give me a review saying you would like to beta the story. I try to edit it to some degree, but stuff always gets past me and my spell check. !  
  
Summary: Voldemort's been gone for about 5 years. Harry Potter's been given a whole bunch of awards for defeating him, and now he has this big ego and is turning into another Lockhart. *shudder* the wizarding world and muggle world have been fused. I'm a witch in 10th grade at a mixed school.  
  
Disclaimer: anything you recognize is JK Rowling's…anything you don't recognize is mine, ALL MINE!! If you want to steal it, don't, if you want to ask politely if you can take some random part of it, please do so. I dunno why you would want to, but OH WELL!  
  
Also, I'm a very sarcastic and sadistic person, so in way later chapters, there will be some torture stuff…but up until then, the fluff monster is my master!  
  
Now, here it is:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wiccaphobia   
  
Ch.1 memories  
  
I never give up. I've been called many different things: stubborn, obstinate, strong-willed, opinionated, unbearable, plus MANY others. My favorite is strong willed. If something is just remotely irksome, I leave it be. But if something is worth fighting for, there's no stopping me, I fight to the end.  
  
Often times, my opinionation gets me into trouble. These times are pretty versatile. They range from detention for "strongly disagreeing" with my history teacher about war to a broken wrist, to worse.  
  
I'm actually kinda proud of the broken wrist incident. A boy started a rumor about me and a friend. He claimed that I was lesbian and that I and my friend (who had already announced, literally, that she was bi) were sleeping together. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being homosexual, but you see, there was this guy…never mind, I'm getting side tracked. SO anyway, as part of my unwritten honor code, the next time I saw him, I confronted him about it.  
  
"Are you spreading rumors about me?"  
  
"Oh, hi Lez...er, Laura."  
  
"What was that, I thought you started to say something."  
  
"What of it? Half the school already knows you're Lez."  
  
"Wrong, They know a false rumor. One that YOU started"  
  
"You've got no proof of that."  
  
So I went to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist. Big deal, right? I kicked him…I think you can guess where. (By the way, if you're ever in a situation that you REALLY want to kick a guy in the groin, where steel-toed boots…back to the story!) But, as he was falling backwards, he didn't let go of my wrist, I went down too. I landed on my hand, heard a loud crunch, and felt stabbing pain shoot up through my entire arm.   
  
The worst part of it all is that all he got was an ice pack and out of the next couple classes, whereas I got a charm and some unbelievably disgusting potion to heal the bones. At least I didn't have to grow any bones, I've heard that's painful. I counted the fight as a win anyway, especially since the rumor ended. Well, I did slip a bit of truth serum into his lunch and asked a couple questions a bit loudly.  
  
Anyway, I was proud of the fight, but not so proud that I was offended at all by the comments. But you see, there was this guy, and I like him. And if he though I was lesbian, I chance I ever had with him would have been utterly nullified.  
  
That was a year ago last month, but I still have a crush on Jamie. I think he knows it too. Of course, if I had proof of that I'd have to find someone who's a very powerful wizard and have them avada me. (I'd probably end up only getting myself unconscious for an hour) That would be so mortifying.  
  
"Love is not finding a perfect person, but finding an imperfect person perfect." Some dead guy said that a long time ago. But that isn't the case with Jamie. He really is perfect. Sure, he smokes, but most of my friends do anyway. Some might see being muggle as being imperfect, but really, what difference does it make? He has this shoulder length blond hair and crystal-blue eyes. He really is perfect.  
  
10th grade sucks. It's impossible to get A's. It's impossible to get guys to notice you except to say, "Nice shot" in basketball. And all of the cute guys are either taken or gay. (Why do they all pick THIS year to come out!?) I always feel so helpless, in the past, I could always punch somebody and keep my dignity intact. But now, there's nobody there to hit.  
  
I have another love, (although it could never compare with Jamie) crew. I love flying over the water. I love the energy coiled in my legs before I spring back and pull the oars with every ounce of strength available. Although, I much prefer singles rowing to 8-man boats. There's no one to follow, nobody to dictate how much of the day's stress you pour into each stroke. Crew also keeps me in shape. Rowing uses, literally, every muscle, including your heart and brain. It really is amazing what sports Muggles came up with. We only had quidditch, until recently when we merged. (And we're better for it) Another reason I love this sport, is that I met Jamie at a tryout.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok kids! Sorry it's short, but I thought it was better if I split the first chappie into two. I dunno, I thought it just worked better. Second chapter will be up real soon, so if you liked it, then I guess that's good news. BTW, see that little button down there next to the bar that says 'Submit Review'? Yeah that one. Click it. Oh, and it's summer now, so I have no need for flames. But, I'm still my pyromaniac self, so I won't complain too much, just bitch you out next chappie.   
  
Also, I won't be able to update every day like some authors, but I WILL try to update as often as possible. There's only 3 weeks before school starts up again, so then I won't have as much time…I honestly can't say how often I'll update, I'm sorry! But nice little reviews are food for my plot bunnies 


	2. 2

Here's Chappie 2 for y'all! I haven't gotten any reviews yet! (prolly 'cuz I only put up chappie 1 about 10 minutes ago :P )  
  
"Hey Laura!" I heard someone yell to me from behind. It was Jamie! I freaked out, we were still five minutes from school and nobody else lives in the Loser-Ville-apartment-village-thing, so we would be alone walking this way to school!! I turned around and pretended to be impatient.  
"C'mon Jamie, hurry up. What's-a-matter? Can't run up a little hill?"  
"Watch me."  
"Still waiting" I teased.  
"Very funny. That 'hill' could rival Mt. Washington!"  
"I know, it's just fun teasing you. Hey, I'll race you to school!"  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
"Yeah, I am. Because we both know I could kick your ass even if you hadn't just run up Mt. Mammoth."  
"One. No you couldn't I could beat you buy minutes…if we weren't only a few minutes away from school." I laughed. It wasn't even funny, yet I giggled. Why? "And two. Since when did that hill have a name?"  
"Answer to one: yes I could and you know it. Answer to two: since I said so."  
"Oh, um, sure…that's it." I knew he was being sarcastic, but I really was the better runner for long distances. He was the better sprinter though.  
We both laughed this time, albeit uneasily. Then there was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences…they're so…awkward.  
"Hey, um, Laura."  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go out some time?"  
"You're kidding, right? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"No"  
"A dare? I mean, don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, and no…we broke up yesterday. But if you don't want to--"  
"No, no, I'd love to" was I dreaming? This couldn't possibly be happening. I mean, it's ME! Then it struck me. "I'm just a replacement, aren't I?"  
"No, of course not. Technically you could see it either way, but no."  
"Then…why me? I mean…I'm, well, me."  
"Nikki thought I was cheating on her. So she spelled me to a chair and used some anti-lying spell on me. She asked me if I still loved her, and I said no, so she dumped me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you two looked happy together."  
"Umm, you free after practice Friday?"  
"Well, yeah. Being as I usually have no life. But I'd have to get a shower and all. And I wouldn't want to be round you all sweaty and wearing spandex shorts either."  
"But I like girls in spandex!"  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" I said as I hit him…not hard…just lightly as I feigned anger.  
"Okay okay!" he replied as he put his hands up in mock surrender. This was normal stuff, happened all the time, but…it felt different this time. I don't know how. Just, uneasier…or, something. "Shit, why does this city have to be so damn mountainous? Or why can't we just apperate?"  
"First of all, it's not mountainous, just…hilly. And secondly, because we are under aged, and you're muggle anyway, so that wouldn't work, now would it?"  
"Dammit, why do you know everything!?" We'd reached the school.  
"Dammit, why do you keep asking questions?"  
"Hahaha. Pretty witty aren't you."  
"You're learning." This type of senseless banter was always fun.  
"You know what; I'll just see you third period in History."  
"What, no comeback? Okay, I have to go to my locker anyway. See ya!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That was the longest slightly-over-two-hours in my life. I couldn't wait until third period. Well, I guess I should explain the school schedule. Some days are 'A' days and the others are 'B' days. I.e. Monday=A, Tuesday=B etc, then the next week, it all switches. This happens because there are too many classes to fit into one day. Then there are such thing as 'optionals.' These classes are not mandatory (thus the name) other classes are required. Namely Potions, Math, Science, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (or Muggle Defense against the Dark Arts). Then, obviously, there's Lunch. Jamie and I only have Lunch and Math together everyday, but on A days, we have history.  
Finally, I got through my first two classes, Potions and Science. History really is a fun class, for several reasons. (1) Jamie (2) Time travel and (3) You can get an A just for showing up. (A's are good for all of you who don't know…believe me, I've met some!) Anyway, I got there before Jamie. That never happens…why would it happen today? He walked in just as the late bell rang, and he made it quite obvious (to me at least) why he had come in later than usual. He'd made sure all of the front seats were taken, and sat down in the desk right next to mine. Could this have been a dream!? This was…it was…not something that ever happened to someone like me. Especially all this suddenness of it!  
"Hey" I said.  
"Hey" he replied "We still on for Friday?"  
"Of course!" I told him a bit too eagerly.  
"As I am sure you all know, until recently, the wizarding and muggle worlds were separated." Droned Mr. Clella, our history teacher.  
"Oh, wee! Another lecture" I hissed to Jamie.  
"Despite this, Voldemort terrorized both worlds."  
"YO!" someone hollered "This all happened in the past few years! I thought this was A HISTORY class!"  
"yes, it is, but that isn't the point. The point…" I stopped listening  
"There's never a point" Jamie whispered  
"…an assembly"  
"what? Who? Does he really expect us to listen to him? What's the assembly for?" I rambled almost silently. I didn't have to wait long.  
"HARRY POTTER!?!? HERE?" some girl shrieked. Well, that explains a lot.  
"Cool, the one time we get an assembly, it's one of the most powerful wizards in existence!" I said to no one in particular. "I wonder if his boyfriend will be there too…"that was so random. "what was his name again, Jamie?"  
"Draco Malfoy, he had some major mental issues." He replied  
"Exactly HOW do you know all this?" I joked.  
Mr. Clella started droning again.  
"Can't say why I remember it, but as for knowing it in the first place, it might have something to do with 3 sisters and a bi brother."  
"Ooo! Bi brother, alliteration…and if you say bi guy, it rhymes! Uh, sorry."  
"Yeah….okay. Anyway, Friday, Do you like DePeitro's?"  
"That place is great! It's, like, my favorite restaurant!"  
"Well, practice is over at 5:30, how's 7?"  
"That works for me."  
"Ahem" Mr. Clella cleared his throat. "Is there something you would like to share Laura?"  
"No, not at all, I was just getting yesterday's notes from Jamie here."  
He gave me the glare…you know, the teacher glare that you always get when they KNOW you weren't listening, but have no proof of it…They must teach it in college or something.  
The bell rang to go to the next class. Clella gave out homework as almost everyone groaned audibly.  
"See ya at lunch Laura." Jamie said  
"okay, bye!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
okay, see that button down there? Pleeeeeeaaase click on it! Reviews make me write faster and better! I would also appreciate any ideas you have! I may or may not use them, please don't take it personally if I don't! 


	3. 3

YAY! I got reviews! And seriously, just GETTING reviews made me want to write this chapter! And the fact that you guys LIKE the story makes my happier! I'll put replies at the bottom.  
  
Also, beware the fluff monster, despite the fact that he's a mini, pink, fluffy elephant that lives in my room; he threatened me within an inch of my life if I didn't make this chapter fluffy, sooo here's the getting ready for the date fluff.  
  
Wiccaphobia  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was finally Friday. I was at crew practice, and so was Jamie. Practice was held outside the school on the track. The boy's team was on the track running 8-minute miles. We were on the football field inside the track using the ergs. Ergs are rowing machines. At the moment, we were in the middle of 2000 meter races. My best time is 4:30, of course, the team best it 4:23.  
I looked down at the clock. 4:18 at 1965 meters! I might be able to beat the record! Even if I didn't, I'd still beat my own best! I rowed harder than I thought I ever could. 1970 meters, 1978 meters, 1984, 1995, 2000 meters! I stopped as best I could with the momentum I'd picked up. Terrified, I checked the timer: Damn! 4 minutes 25 seconds! If only I had been 2 seconds faster! If only I had started out better! I pulled the seat and myself up to the handle ledge and sat there, panting and sweating, until coach let us get up for water.   
As I walked over to the cooler, I looked to see how the guys were doing. It looked like they only had a quarter of a lap to go...Jamie was somewhere in the mass of people running together, not behind, but also not in front.  
"Laura!"  
"What? Huh?"  
"Get some water! You're zoning...actually, you're staring, at the guys...or is it only one guy?"  
"Oh, I'm just zoned, I beat my best score...it's now just catching up to me, sorry." Yeah...that's it; I wasn't watching Jamie at all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
What can I wear? I thought as I ripped clothes from my closet. I want to look sexy... –ish, but not desperate...oh! I saw the perfect outfit... casual, but kinda not. Long bronzed pants with a 6-inch slit at the bottom of each leg (the legs were so long, I could wear platforms and the pant legs would still drag on the ground!) and a small velvet brown shirt that showed a little midriff when I stood up and had a low enough neckline so that I could wear a necklace to go with it. Now, which necklace could I wear? Something silver would look nice color wise, but too fancy. I saw the PERFECT necklace, it was an invisichain (a/n: those kind that are there but you can hardly see them...you know what I'm talking about??) with a stainless steel fairy charm...it was charmed so the wings actually fluttered every so often.  
Oh shit, what can I do about my hair!? I could leave it down, but ten it would frizz. I could put it in a ponytail, but that's too casual. I could put it in a clip. I thought as I searched frantically threw my drawer that held my hair accessories. I'm never this worried about how I look! Why start now? Then, a little voice in my head replied, "because you've never been on a date before" I listened to the different parts of my consciousness argue.  
"So? Just because it's a date doesn't mean I have to dress differently than I would any other time!"  
"Yes, but NOW you want to impress Jamie"  
"Well, yeah, but I want him to like ME, not my clothes"  
"But looking good is a lure...and it works for other girls, so why not for you as well?"  
"A valid point, you win."  
I looked at the clock, 6:43. I had about 15 minutes. I pulled my hair behind my head and twisted it, then clamped it in place with a clip...it still didn't look right, so I pulled out a few strands to frame the side of my face. There, that was the best I could do.   
I found my black platform sandals and my black purse. That should be everything. I checked my appearance in the full length mirror.   
"Lovely, just lovely dear" the mirror commented  
"Thank you, I just hope he likes it." I replied.  
"Well, if he doesn't, then have him get his eyes checked." I laughed; Mirror always knew how to make me feel beautiful. "Why don't you put on some makeup dear?"   
"Shit, that's right! I forgot all about makeup!"  
"I'd suggest the dark blue eye shadow and that chap gloss that always looks so nice."  
"I think I'll do that, thanks Mirror!"  
I wondered briefly how Muggles ever managed before the two worlds merged as I did my make up. I was getting increasingly anxious, I wasn't sure if I could stand waiting another minute...I checked the clock again, 6:57. Thank the gods!  
The doorbell rang. I went down to answer the door and there, right on time, was Jamie. He wore black cargo jeans and a slightly tight gray T-shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair hung softly around his face. A few strands escaped from behind his ear and decided to lie in front of his left eye. It looked sooo sexy!  
"Wow, you look great!" he said quietly  
"You're not looking so bad yourself." I responded nervously.   
He stepped back from the doorway. "Shall we?" he asked motioning to the black sports car in the driveway.  
"Of course."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se-who-must-not-be-named: Thanx! Well, it's not annoying yet, so I won't bitch at you. Lol  
  
Takensoul: well, actually, HP doesn't have a big part in the story, I just had to put him in a chapter so I could put it up... because if I put it up at fictionpress, then people would bitch at me for some of the classes (i.e. Potions and DADA) and the use of spells, so I figured I would put him in a chappie to make my life easier. It really is a bit of an original thing (I think!) because there IS no wizarding world... the two worlds are now merged  
  
Rye bread and cheese: fun name, not so fun review, I decided to delete it. If you're that paranoid that by reading the paragraph where I mentioned one of my friends being bi that you're going to randomly change sexuality, then deal with it, and don't bother me about it! I hate all you conservatives with all your prejudices! I should get my BLACK, GAY, NON-CHRISTIAN, PRO-CHOICE, DEMOCRAT friend to break into your house, you'd probably die from a heart attack, but hey, one less conservative bastard on Earth, it might help society.  
  
A/N: just for those of you who are wondering why I have that scene with the rumor, that's a true story, except for the broken wrist (It DID really hurt though!). I just thought it would be a nice character-forming event in the story to show you what Laura's like. Liberal, and doesn't take shit...did I get that across to you? I don't mind flames, but I can't stand people who bitch me out because they're under the impression that liberalism is evil and "of the devil."   
Sorry 'bout that bit of rant. It's just that Rye REALLY pissed me off. Anyway, see that button down there? Pleeeeaaaaasssse press it! I COULD start ransoming the chapters...maybe, 5 reviews before I update? Nah...I'm not like that. Anyway, reviews DO make me update faster!! 


End file.
